marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Abdul Al-Rahman (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Azerbaijani | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; formerly a farmhand | Education = | Origin = Iranian-created derivative of the Erskine super-soldier serum | PlaceOfBirth = Northwest province of Azerbaijan | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates 2 #7 | Death = Ultimates 2 #12 | HistoryText = Furious at the invasion of Iraq by American super-soldiers, scrawny Azerbaijani teenager Abdul Al-Rahman volunteered to undergo medical treatments to gain superhuman abilities that would allow him to strike back at America. The treatments were successful, and Al-Rahman rapidly gained muscle mass and an athletic physique. He was the first person since Steve Rogers responsive to the Super-Soldier Serum. As the Colonel, he joined the the Liberators, a multinational group of superpowered villains. During the Liberators' invasion of America, Al-Rahman engaged Captain America (Steve Rogers) in hand-to-hand combat, ordering all other units to not interfere. The two fought across the National Mall while the Colonel criticized his opponent for fighting for an America that betrays its ideals and bullies other nations. After Rogers nearly defeated him, the Colonel rescinded his order, having his soldiers hold Rogers down while Al-Rahman prepared to decapitate him. However, the Hulk threw Captain America's shield with enough strength to slice off the Colonel's hands, giving Captain America time to break free and knock the Colonel into the fountain of the World War II memorial. Captain America then impaled Abdul with his own weapon, killing him. Abdul's body was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent to Dr. Brankin. | Powers = The Super Soldier Serum had metabolized and enhanced all of the Colonel's bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency, making him the Iraqi equivalent of Captain America. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Colonel had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Colonel was as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *''Peak Human Strength: The Colonel's physical strength was enhanced to the very peak of human potential. *Peak Human Speed: The Colonel could run at a speed of approximately 35 miles per hour easily and had run a mile in a minute. *Peak Human Agility: The Colonel's agility was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Stamina: The Colonel's body eliminated the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He could exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour. *Peak Human Durability: The Colonel's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease were superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he could still be injured in much the same way, as demonstrated when his hands were sliced off and later impaled. :*Disease Resistance: The Colonel was highly resistant to most diseases. The Colonel was subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases was extraordinary. :*Alcohol Immunity: The Colonel was virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Tactical Genius: The Colonel's mental performance had been greatly enhanced. This manifested as an ability to quickly process multiple information streams (eg, threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *Peak Human Reflexes: The Colonel possessed reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that had ever competed. *Peak Human Senses: The Colonel had exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. '''Abilities:' The Colonel had mastered the martial arts of Iraqi and had combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He had also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts to even pressure point fighting. He probably engaged in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. | Abilities = Al-Rahman is presumably fluent in English, Azerbaijani, and Arabic. | Strength = Colonel Abdul al-Rahman was as physically strong as a human can potentially be in the Ultimate Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman and could lift over his head approximately 800 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Video Camera:' The Colonel also carried a video camera to record the humiliations of America and the downfall of the Ultimates. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Double-Bladed Energy Sword:' He carried a weapon resembling the double-bladed lightsaber used by Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The weapon however was broken by Captain America, showing it to be solid, and he later showed that it could cut quickly through multiple enemies in one stroke. The handle of the weapon is able to to become two and slide up and down the blade separately. | Notes = *The Colonel is presumably an analog to the Red Guardian, a Soviet version of Captain America, as they both wear a prominent red-colored costume and were transformed into super-soldiers by scientists of their respective nations. | Trivia = *Ironically, Abdul's last name means "mercy" in Arabic. Additionally, Abdul means "Servant of the", thus his full name translated could mean "Servant of the merciful". | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Killed by Captain America Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Super-Soldiers